Red
by Selbyzipper
Summary: My first go at a bit of smut. Every woman knows that just wearing a sexy pair of panties can may you feel good about yourself. Daryl is about to learn just that...


AN: So this is my first try at smut... I posted it on Tumblr last week and have been slowly gathering the courage to post it here. So, be nice.

Daryl was sat in the makeshift outdoor kitchen practically leering at Carol. Just a moment ago as she bent to retrieve a cup of water out of the barrel next to the cooking area her shirt riding up slightly, just enough to have a bright red stripe of something peeking out from her the top of her pants. The bright color caught his eye, and wouldn't let go.

His mind went back a month to one of the few runs Carol went on. They were ransacking a department store for clothes and he caught her with a cart full of tube socks and plastic packaged three packs of completely sensible underwear, but holding up a strapy pair of red panties. He remembered surprising her when asking who they were for, and vividly remembering the pink on her cheeks when she responded, "All women like to feel nice every once in a while", then shoved it and a handful of similar ones into her shoulder bag. He assumed that meant they weren't for herself. He seemed to have assumed wrong.

He spent the rest of his day trying to find organic ways to hang around her, helping her with chores when he would usually be hunting, on a run or out looking for the Governor with Michonne. He helped clean off tables after lunch, he helped her hang laundry, sat with her as she started dinner.

He wanted to know why she was wearing those damn red panties, who was she wearing them for, did she have someone now? Did he waste his chance by leaving all the time? No one had been specifically sniffing around, and picturing her in those red panties had him all flustered.

He sat alone at dinner, leering again, trying to figure out if she was specifically trying to flirt with anyone. Glenn sat down next to him and starting talking without waiting for a greeting. "You should just go tell her."

"What?" Daryl grumbled, his eyes not shifting off of his target.

"You've been hovering around Carol all day, and dancing around her for months. You like her, she likes you, we don't understand the issue." Glenn shrugged.

"We?"

"Maggie. You know, she was telling me that Carol asked for some interesting things for our next run" Glenn grinned at him.

"What sorta things?" Daryl glanced away from that skinny red string riding just above the edge of the Carol's jeans.

"Yeah… You're gonna have to ask her." Glenn patted him on the shoulder and nodded at Carol who was walking out of the common area back toward her cell.

"Uh huh, I'll do that." Daryl scrambled to his feet to follow her.

Carol stood at her cell door with her back to Daryl. He quietly walked up behind her. "I heard you had a special request for the run tomorrow" he spoke softly into her ear.

"Oh, Daryl!" She jumped, spun to face him, and gently smacked his arm. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Just heard you needed somethin'. Why didn't you tell me?" Daryl ducked his head and looked at her through his hair.

"It's just a girly thing, I asked Maggie only if she saw one to pick it up, no big deal."

"What if I see what ever it is?" He asked.

She giggled, "I find it unlikely".

"Why?" He smiled slightly, enjoying hearing her laugh.

"I was hoping for a bra to match my…" She stopped as she saw him reach slightly out toward her.

He brushed his fingers along the red stripe at her side he had his eyes on all day. "To match these?"  
Her breath hitched and she stared at him.

"I'd have an easier time finding a match if I saw them." Leaving his fingers rest on her hip, he bit his lip and stared back at her through his hair.

"Is this real?" Carol asked in awe.

He brought his other hand up to her hip, pulling her closer to him, "Is this ok?"

"Hell yes." Carol leaned forward and pushed her lips against his. It only took a second for him to respond, opening his mouth slightly to take her bottom lip between his teeth. She placed her arms around his shoulders making it easy to run her fingers in his hair, scratch in her nails gently at his scalp while rubbing her tongue against his. He moaned quietly into her mouth.

Carol pulled away to glance down the hall, then with a quick yank, she pulled him into her cell. "Where were we?" she purred and rubbed her hand down his chest giving him a cheeky grin.

"I thought you were going to show me what you've been teasing me with all day." Daryl ran his finger just inside the edge of her jeans against the strap of those damn red panties again stopping to rest at the button. She nodded as he popped the button open and slowly pulled down the zipper. He was barely able to glance down before she was on him again, kissing and licking a trail along his neck and jaw line. She tentatively slid a hand under his shirt to rest her palm on the warm skin of his chest. He took a deep shuttering breath, then before she could speak, he pulled the sleeveless button down off over his head, leaving himself exposed to her. Carol didn't flinch at a single raised line of a scar, she proceeded by gently placing soft open mouthed kisses along his collar bone. She leaned down to swipe her tongue across his nipple, exciting a groan of pleasure from him.

Daryl backed Carol into the cold cement wall, hungrily kissing her behind the ear and down the throat, nipping occasionally and leaving light bruising on her pale unmarked skin. He pulled her legs up around his waist, fully supporting her weight, to grind his bulging erection against her core. Carol moaned and tossed her head back and began meeting every thrust of his with hip roll of hers. Watching her face scrunch slightly in ecstasy, Daryl realized he was close to coming, dry humping the woman of his dreams fully clothed against a wall.

Carol wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his ear close to her mouth, "Touch me Daryl" she whispered lustily then began biting at his earlobe. Hearing her like that was too much for him, the pressure that had been building released and he jerked his hips while he felt hot cum spurt and drip down his pant leg.

Daryl stopped moving and groaned in embarrassment turning is face skyward to avoid her eye contact.  
Carol, realizing what had happened, tightened her grip around him with her thighs and reached up to pull his face down to hers kissing every inch of skin she could. "Its ok… please, its ok" she repeated over and over praying that she would win over his embarrassment.

Slowly he began kissing her back with small pecks, his hand roaming her sides and stomach, reaching closer to her breasts. She reached between them and swiftly unbuttoned her blouse for him. He took her silent encouragement to push a hand under the cotton fabric of her bra to play with her nipple. Carol moaned and began to grind against his hips again. Replacing his hand with his mouth her moans turned to quiet pleas, "Oh, God, Daryl…Oh…". He rolled his tongue around her nipple, feeling it harden in his mouth he then flicked at the peak. Listening to her keen for him as he snaked his hand down between them where she was desperately rubbing against him looking for relief. Replacing his mouth with his unused hand he licked and kissed her chest from one nipple to the other and began to run his fingers behind those damn red panties.

Carol was wet and ready for him as he swept two fingers across her opening gathering moisture to rub against her clit. While rubbing up and down looking for the little bundle of nerves he pulled away from her chest with a nipple still caught gently between his teeth to watch her. He body shuddered and shook as he flicked relentlessly at her clit, soft mewling sounds as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

Daryl released her nipple to talk, "Look at me Darlin', I want to see you peak."

Carol's eyes shot open and she stared into Daryl's eyes as a she released a low guttural sound. He removed his hand from her panties and stuck them directly in his mouth, sucking them clean with a slight pop, "Next time…"

Carol interrupted, "We'll get our clothes off?"

He barked out a laugh, "Yeah, That." Daryl put his hand on the back of Carol's head and pulled her into another tongue battling kiss.


End file.
